


memories and a piano

by wonhuibot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Classical Music, Comfort, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhuibot/pseuds/wonhuibot
Summary: adult life has gotten the best of sana, each and every day being a drag. but like a breath of fresh air she meets momo.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	memories and a piano

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope u enjoy!

it was quite surreal if sana was being honest with herself. the morning started off like all others; a struggle to want to get up. her body would wake her up everyday an hour before her alarm most likely so she could think about her day. think about how she’s going to do the same thing she did yesterday and the day before. 

being an adult was underwhelming. as a kid her mind took her to places indescribable with words. colorful landscapes filled with interesting people that give her stories among stories to share at the lunch table as her friends sat with open ears. growing up that imagination remained but the open ears did not. her passion was locked away and she focused on fitting into society. 

finally like every day she rolls off her bed and does the same morning routine. brush teeth, get dressed, does hair, make coffee and watch the news. if not anything it’s functional. after the coffee machine finished she grabbed her warm mug and sat on the couch careful not to slip it. sitting back she reached for the remote and turned on the tv. the news flashed a nice bright sun and the forecast of seventy five degrees. what a beautiful day it will be today. 

realizing the time she got up and went to the closet to grab a jacket. once she stepped outside her apartment the fresh air greeted her like it has been waiting for her appearance. the freshly cut grass join along with the vibrant flowers. the sun beads down on her unusual for so early in the morning but she feels compelled to keep her jacket on. 

her walk to the bus was quiet and peaceful. approaching the stop she sees a girl sitting on the bench so she stands to the side. while looking at the cars driving by she feels something touch down gently on her skin. she looks up to see snow drifting from the sky. she looks around to see the girl stare at the snow as well. “strange isn’t it? snow on such a beautiful day,” sana brings up.

“does the snow hinder the day from being beautiful?” the girl replies her attention now to the ground as a light layer of snow has coated the ground. this pondered in sana’s mind for a minute. a beautiful day has always meant warm sunny weather but snow has a beauty of its own as well. 

“no it doesn’t i assume.” 

the blue bus approached the stop welcoming both the girls. the girl walked on first rummaging for her card and then making her way to the back. sana knew right away that the girl doesn’t take the bus often. as opposed to her sana had her card ready and sat all the way at the front so she wouldn’t have to say excuse me when trying to leave. she often was in a hurry. yet today the roads seemed to be clear and the lights always green. 

once she entered the building of her office her life resumed as normal. she greeted the receptionist and ran for the elevator making it right before it closed. she listens to the music as she waited for her floor to approach. once she was there the sounds of business welcomed her. heels clicking down carpet lined floors was possibly her favorite sound yet, powerful in a serene way. from every corner something was always happening and today was no different. she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. she spent the hours being passed by working and chatting as she did everyday.

“isn’t it weird how it’s snowing today? the news said it’d be 70!”

“i think it’s quite delightful” 

as the sun slowly sets her colleges offer her a ride home but she passed opting for the bus instead. she always enjoyed the site of the city in the light snow and she wanted the long ride so she can drag it out. once seated the cars passing the started to fade into one blur with every vibrant green light. 

once at home sana fell onto her couch kicking off her heels and letting out a sigh of comfort. catching herself from drifting into sleep she turned around and headed into the kitchen. scouting through her wine cabinet she grabbed one she’s sure she’s bought from a gas station and poured it. she chugged as much as she could then washed the rest down the sink. she leaned forward to support herself with her elbows and rest her head on her hands. she’d be doing this same shit for the rest of her life. 

quite ironically her morning started very different. for one she woke up half on the couch half dropped over the side. the tv was bring and loud blasting some infomercial. her head pounded as she slowly started to open her eyes. the first thing she noticed was the three empty wine bottles on the coffee table. that would explain her current predicament. well she figured she’d have to chuck it up and take an aspirin. the rest of her routine went as normal just with a little more bitterness than usual.

early in the morning she grabbed her jacket now that snow was forecasted and walked to the bus. the light breeze hit her face as the snow gently fell to her skin. the world was quiet and she could sense it through her headphones a peaceful symphony comforting her. the walk was perfect to say the least.

she approached the bus stop to see the same girl sitting at the end. seemingly lost in her thoughts sana didn’t want to bother her and instead stood on the other end. 

“you seem tired why don’t you sit?” sana turned to see the girl still almost identical to a few moments ago. did she even say something or was sana really that tired? 

“i will thank you.” and so she sat. strangers a whole bench separating them, “how could you tell?”

the girl as sana could see from the corner of her eye now sits up her attention to the conversation they start to have yet never makes eye contact. “you can tell a person's character by how they walk then stop and today you seemed to want to drift into your walk, your surroundings.” wow is the only thing sana could get out in response besides her cheeks burning. almost on cue, the bus was at the end of the street waiting at a red light. sana couldn’t stop thinking though of the comment the other girl made. she tried to push it away but it stayed ringing in her mind. “how’d you get so observant” she blurted out her lips moving faster than her thought. 

without missing a beat the girl stood up,“i can show you.” show me? huh? “if you follow me.” should she be concerned? sana felt like she should think this over that she should be more suspicious of a stranger just telling her to go with her. yet, “my hearts telling me to follow you, do you know why that is?” 

“i do not as for the matters of ones heart is quite peculiar. but if you wish to follow me you should.” the way she spoke with such fluidity like the words were already sitting on the tip of her tongue waiting for the moment. and sana with her short years of wisdom does believe this girl has been waiting to share whatever it may be. so it would be a shame to not take her up on the offer so a yes sana gave. she was going to ask many many more questions when the most obvious one came into her mind, “what should i call you? miss? ma’am?”

for the first time the girl turned and connected their eyes. “madam” she replied warmly. despite being so young her eyes reselmebed those who have lived many years. it was captivating. sana slowly felt herself drowning in her eyes yet feeling no need for air. 

getting there went by in a daze. sana high on excitement more than she should be couldn't stop jumping and giggling and asking _ so _many questions. she swung around a lampost like she was in a movie and hailed taxis like she was in a movie, oh how she felt like she was in a movie. and every time she looked back or infront or next to her the girl would be standing there a small small on her face and sana would get shy and walk as proper as she could.

eventually the girl- madam, sana will never get used to that without her inner voice giggling. she stopped in front of a plain looking brick building which was a great contrast to the brightly lit street. she opened the door and held it open for sana before realizing that the whole situation is dangerous for sana so she walked in first and immediately turned on the lights. sana walked in and was greeted by an auditorium. velvet colored seats filled row after gradually being raised higher. a stage was at the top of the room a piano being the most prominent piece of the room. the girl stepped to the edge of the row and slightly leaned on a chair admiring the room. she motioned at the stage and informed sana she could go onto it if she wanted to which she complied. once she stood in the middle house lights came on and a spotlight was placed on her. she started laughing from embarrassment and tried to focus on the crowd when the girl sat at the piano. “what's your name?” she asked lightly playing a melody.

“sana”

“sana.” she said back to her with intent, “sana” and with that her fingers moved over the keys putting together a piece that commanded the room. the notes lifted off the piano creating a story of pain, anguish, love, heartbreak everything. the keys started moving higher and faster it rang through sanas body making her want to pant to run to get away. it started to build up up up and she wanted to burst she felt breathless all coiled up too much until the music started to climb resolve one key at a time down and down. she let out a sigh then readjusted back into reality. she clapped as hard as she could showing her the utmost respect. the girl let out a weak smile her eyes strained. she was closed off but sana didn’t want to pry, couldn’t really. so she walked to the edge of the stage and layed down, the girl taking a seat next to her and they talked. talked for what had to be hours. “where’d you learn to do that?”

“in this building. my youth was filled with the sounds of keys. that's how i existed that's how my world was: through the lens of a classical musician.” and so they talked some more till they heard keys rattle towards the back. the girl stood up and turned towards the noise. “you should leave now.” she said hurried. sana worried didn’t think to protest and gathered her things before walking to the door. she went to open before she called back, “when can i see you again!” 

“tomorrow at the bus stop.”

_ tomorrow at the bus stop _

those words rang through her ears her whole night. she got back home at five and immediately fell on the couch but this time smiling like a middle schooler with a crush. what would she wear? how should she act? proper definitely.. this is real deal, what if she gets asked out on a date. god she hopes she gets asked out on a date. she wants to feel alive and excited again. she heads up and walks to her window the sound of children playing outside puts a smile on her face. oh how she wants to have not a care in the world just moments of bliss. she spent the rest of the evening pondering over everything into she slowly floated into sleep. 

“do you want to go ice skating” sana blurts out as she couldn’t get the idea out of her mind. the whole morning her mind was just thinking of the previous day. as she brushed her hair and did her makeup she couldn’t stop thinking of a date. of them together doing something and she makes _ madam _laugh and her eyes crincle with joy and her slowly slowin down and getting closer and leaning in and kissing her probably wearing some sented lip balm and fuck she smudged her lipstick. the walk to the bus was peaceful once again the sight of a city without the sounds. once she approached the bus stop she saw the girl sitting once again at the end humming a song to herself. “i know the owner i can get it rented out just for us” the girl turned to look at her and ernest expression on her face. “that you do not have to do but yes i would like to go ice skating with you.” and so they decided on tonight, when sana gets back from work they’d make their way over to the rink and enjoy a nice little first date.

walking into her office she prepared herself for a boring boring mundane day. to much of her surprise she sees someone sitting in her chair and playing with all her stuff. she approaches carefully and lets out a little um when the person spins around, “chaeyoung!” chaeyoung wears a big silly smile on her face as she hugs sana. she plays with sanas hair, “love what you did you look hot as hell” to which sana blushed and went to sit at her desk. they caught up on their lives having been far too long since they’ve last seen each other. 

“when was the last time we were together? college right? isn’t that crazy oh my god. since i’ve moved to south africa then norway and was going to move to california but i meet a girl named mina at a bus stop in japan and in moving in with her.” sanas heart warms as she listened, beyond happy for her good friend. she also can’t stop smiling about the mention of the bus stop. “so what about you?”

“well i’m also working on my own bus stop romance” to which chaeyoung’s eyes raided “her names momo and oh how she’s so intriguing, you don’t understand she talks like the past but has the knowledge of the future”

“that doesn’t even make sense” and sana realizes that it doesn’t. how could one be so complex, so insanely captivating yet keep so much to herself. maybe that’s what draws sana in. the mystery of it all. she hopes not though as it pains her to think once she knows it all there will be no more. 

chaeyoung being the person she is offers to drive sana to the bus stop. once they’re there she insist that she’ll drive them both to the rink. once she gets everybody is in chaeyoung starts driving and speaks enthusiastically, “so what’s your name again i’ve seem to have forgotten” 

“oh uh momo.” to which sana looks at her and smiles. momos head is down and fidgeting with her sleeve. sana knew momos name since their first time together at the theater but she assumed there were bad memories attached and was perfectly fine with calling her madam. she actually found it quite hot if she was being honest to herself.

“what a cute name! are you japanese? my girlfriend in japanese.” and so she continues until they reach their destination. “have fun!” 

the girls walk into the rink and sana puts in an even higher and more confident voice when talking to the front desk. momo is smiling at her silly amazed at the girl before her. they walked in and went to the ice skates. they got their shoe size and took a quick pick of their feet so sana could post on her instagram with a cheesy snowflake caption. they awkwardly waddle to the doors that lead them to the rink. 

the twinkling lights string from the ceiling to the wall lighting up the bright white ice, accompanied by classical music playing from the speakers. “there’s no one here.” momo says her eyes taking in her surroundings like she was awestruck. “sorry couldn’t help myself” sana replies sheepishly then walks on the ice and extends her hand. momo takes it and laughs as she stumbled onto the ice as well. sana catches her and holds her waist, their chest pressing together and their face comfortably close, “you hold onto me and i’ll never let you go.” she whispered while tucking a piece of her hair back. momo breath hitched as she looked from sanas eyes to lips. she gave her a soft smile the. pushed off her chest and glided to the middle of the rink. she swayed to the music, letting herself be taken over by it. she grabbed sanas hand and also took her to the center. 

“do you hear that medley.” she asks to which sana hummed at. “but do you feel the medley.” to which sana didn’t respond to not really knowing if she knew the answer. “i haven’t felt the music since a long long time ago but everytime i’m with you i want to play a piece.” 

“why just play a piece? write one.”

“i can’t” she says moving back putting her hands up defensively “i could never” to which sana doesn’t push on thee matter but for the rest of the date she hugs her a little too often with a little too much feeling in it. 

they took an uber home, sanas stop being first. she said bye to momo and planted a kiss on her cheek and once she was out the car she squealed. she ran back home and jumped into her bed smiling till her mouth hurt. she had a date! and it got personal! and she’s so so smithed for this girl who calls herself madam and is so wise beyond her years. and this girl, likes her back. amazing. the universe is really on her side. it seems as if everything in her love is also on her side as her flowers are more vibrant than normal, her neighbors quieter than usual and so many more tiny little things. she wonders if this is what falling in love is like. 

this last for about a week until to wake her out of her trance in the morning she gets hit with a work email that says assignment. she rubs eyes and groans sitting up in her bed. her hair is all over the place and her clothes somehow ended up on the floor. she made her way to her shower and once i just let the water hit her. she was really tempted to just sit on the floor of the tub and be sad but then she thought of momo. she’s going to see her today at the. us stop. she thought of how momo always seemed to look effortlessly beautiful and the flaws sana has in the cold, works for momo. like how sana called her rudolph one day before her nose turned the cutest shade of red. or how when the wind blows her hair blows with it like a model. sana could go on and she was going to but she figured she should start to get ready now. so she did she first put on one of her work clothes then fixed her hair and watched the news. 

she eventually walked to the bus stop and noticed she forgot her headphones and frowned. she listened to the sounds she usually blocked out. once there she sat down and saw momo sitting to her right looking at her. “hey” 

“hello.” 

silence filled between them.

“stress is a burden too common.” 

“how do you live your life so stress free” sana presses hoping for an answer something she could cling on. 

“i love my life free from stress but free from passion. a life like that is miserable in its own.” sana sighs. another sentence she can’t understand. “but if you want to come with me, we can do something fun” sana looks from momo to the bus that’s approaching back to momo. she nods and then they start to walk down in the opposite direction. 

they walk and they walk in silence only every once in a while making a comment about the birds or nature or life. feeling burnt out this was making her even more sad. she really likes momo she does but she wants to do things with her and see her laugh and smile and _ enjoy _ life. she keeps this all to herself and before she knows it they arrive in front of a produce store. “you’re taking me to buy fruit?” 

“no” she deadpans and they walk to the door next to it and up some stairs. momo pulls out a key and they walk through an apartment. 

it’s hard to describe how the place feels like momo. everything is neat but used. the windowsills are covered in plants but the living room wall is covered with sheet music. momo tells sana to wait there and then runs into a room. sana looks at the coffee table to see classical novels placed there clearly read and she wonders if this is where momo gets her thought process from. 

before she knows it momo runs in with a bright red christmas sweater and reindeer ears. she has a big smile on her face as she puts her hands up. “woah” sana says and she can’t help but laugh so hard her eyes start to tear up. momo pouts and crosses her arms and when sana calls her baby she blushed and hides her face. “i just wanted to bake cookies you’re making me all embarrassed.” cookies? embarrassed? this is a dream right? she walks up to momo and grabs her cheeks and lightly kisses them, “don’t be embarrassed” 

that was their first kiss. she never wanted it to end. her lips were soft and intoxicating but even more was how she giggled afterwards. they walked to the kitchen and took out the dough to which they started to make. the pulled out the chocolate chips and threw loose flour at each other. most of all they laughed and laughed. sana knew that momo did this because she knew how much sana needed it. momo knew.

they put in the oven and sat at the table with a mug of hot coco in their hands. they smiled at each other and made light conversation until the smell of cookies filled the room. once they took it out they put on some winter movie and laid on the couch hands and feet intertwined and eventually both falling asleep. 

sana bolted away in her bed breath heavy and looking around. this isn’t her room. it’s way too neat to be her room. where is she? her eyes blink around more and she notices music notes decor laying in the dresser. then at that moment momo walks in with a mug in her hand. “coffee?” she says and drops it off on the end table. seeing sanas confused (and adorable) face she sat down next to her on the bed and explained. “we fell asleep on the couch so i moved you here, i hope that’s okay.” sana hums back and then caresses momos cheek. 

“can’t believe i wake up in a cute- the cutest girls bed and all i did was sleep.” momo blushes a rose color pink found only in most beautiful places in the world. 

“we can do more” she replies then looks down at sanas lips. 

and from that day, that moment their relationship whatever it was catapulted. they found time in their lives for each other always. together their minds flourished and grew. like how after knowing each other for 3 months momo took sana to a book their where the bought a mountain of novels and discussed. together they laughed. like how at their 5 months sana took momo bike riding to which her newly found poor balance made the whole experience hilarious. some moments they kept to themselves though. like how sana knew she was in love with momo. 

it was a little under a year after their meeting that sana came over to visit and opened the door to see momo sitting in front of her piano staring at it. normally sana would say hi and ask her about her piece but today was different, she could see it in her eyes. momo took a breath then started to play and sana understood what it was; she was playing her own piece. in a little less than a year she told her how she would never be able to make her own piece. a little less than half a year ago she told her why. how her whole childhood had a regimented how she could do nothing but what was told. she had to play mozart it bach it this classical musician or that or else. how her parents never supported her or her hobbies. how when she came into her teenage years her love for piano dwindled into no more than something she had to do. slowly over the course of a little less than a year she started to play because she wanted to and that made sana more proud than she could explain. so seeing her get engrossed in the keys engrossed in something _ she _ made because _ she _ had a passion for her made sanas heart seize up and her head is dizzy. so this is love. 

she walked in after pretending like she didn’t hear it. she doesn’t know why but something was telling her this wasn’t their moment to share. but maybe she should’ve because after that day momo became different. she didn’t become quieter or have a drastic shift but she was always elsewhere. her mind always stuck on something else. 

a few months later they’re laying on each other legs intertwined and faces pressed together. after a long day of shopping they crashed on sanas bed and put on some disney movie. momo is playing with sanas black sleeve twisting a loose string between her fingers. _ now _ do it _ now _. seemingly unbeknownst to momo, sana bought a necklace, a music note on it with the words i love you etched on the back. her plan was to give it to her and tell her she loves her. she sits up on the bed and reaches for the box and placed it behind her back. “i lo-“ she started but was cut off. 

“i don’t think we understand what love is” 

sana was dumbstruck for a moment but momo looked solemnly at the tv then proceed to lay back down and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. sanas breath started hitching as she processed all of this. she calmed herself down and turned off the light while putting the box back in the nightstand. “i don’t think anyone does.” she whispered once momo was asleep, “that’s why we follow our heart but i think yours is calling you elsewhere.” a single tear fell out. when she was alone she was bored and miserable but she never cried to sleep. 

it was momos turn to plan a date. its been her turn for weeks. sana assumed her reluctance was because of what happened with the almost confession but shes not sure anymore. its really starting to bug her, though, and her colleagues are starting to notice. coming back from work one cold unpleasant day momo greeted her with a smile. she told her to meet her at the theater and dress fancy. mysterious it was but that just made sanas fingers tingle as she longed for that excitement again. she practically ran home and looked through her closet for a dress. she assumed they were watching a performance do she grabbed a silk black dress with matching pumps. she put on a pair of silver sparkling dangly earrings and went to grab a necklace when one caught her eye. it was gold and beautiful and shaped like a music note. she grabbed it and placed it in her purse then walked down to the sidewalk and waited for her uber to show up. once arrived at the theater she stood outside taking in how beautiful the street looked illuminated by the streetlights. right when she started to wonder where momo was she peeked her head out the main doors. she handed sana a ticket and told her to sit where it said and then ran back inside. so sana did and pushed her way into the middle of a row of seats and sat, the seats right next to her both filled. she wasn't exactly sure where momo was planning on sitting but before she can speak up the curtains opened. a man with his hair slicked back and a suit on stood in the middle, a spotlight shone upon him. “thank you for attending the show,” he said, “we have many acts and first is chou tzuyu on violin” and each act one after eachother were amazing all playing classical pieces that touched sana. then after the last piece; a classy girl called nayeon on cello the host came back on stage. “wasn’t that lovely! now we have madam on piano with an original piece.” and while the whole room applauded sana couldn't help but hold her breath as momo walked across stage in a blue tight dress, hair in a bun and her head held high. she sat in front of the piano and whispered something to herself before she started playing. the notes flew off the keys and made a medley so beautiful that worked its way into the hearts of all listening. but this was special to sana. it was their story.

it started off light and tempting

_ “how’d you get so observant” she blurted out her lips moving faster than her thought. _

_ without missing a beat the girl stood up,“i can show you. ” _

the music picks up getting more persuasive 

_ “when can i see you again!” _

_ “tomorrow at the bus stop.” _

the notes turning light and happy and sana felt like she could rise out of her seat and float all the way to the stars

_ sana catches her and holds her waist, their chest pressing together and their face comfortably close, “you hold onto me and i’ll never let you go.” _

her bliss was brought to an end when the music started getting deeper and more intent with meaning

_ after that day momo became different. she didn’t become quieter or have a drastic shift but she was always elsewhere. her mind always stuck on something else. _

and right when the music was rising and rising and rising sana stuck on every note seeing where the music goes- where their story goes it cuts off. mid note mid performance the music cut out and sana let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. it couldn’t end like this how could it end like this. but if there's one thing sana took from it, its that she gets it now, she could feel the music.

that being the last performance lead everyone to empty out of the theater until sana is the only one sitting at her seat. finally after collecting her thoughts she made her way up to the stage. walking up the stairs she gripped her bag, feeling the necklace, the promise still in there. she stood next to the piano and momo for a long time standing above her until eventually she tasted a tear and sat down.

“you have to go don’t you”

“sana” she whispered wiping the tears “you might not understand but you changed my life forever. you’ve taught me how to enjoy again. thank you.” she kissed her forehead lightly and slowly; a parting

“till next time, madam”

to which silence is the response. sana understands. there will be no next time. only memories and a piano 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: pls dont go off with any straneg ppl at the bus stop who u dont even know their name  
anyways i hope u enjoy! this is the first fic i wrote in like half a year so its bad but idk im kinda happy w it  
pls follow me on twt its sexy kinda pls [twitter](https://twitter.com/junhu1s)


End file.
